The Scholarship and Mentoring Core (II) will mentor early nursing scientists to conduct research to understand and ameliorate symptoms, symptom distress, and symptom sequelae using adaptive approaches for people with cognitive/affective changes in chronic illness. Adaptive approaches will be informed by the Adaptive Leadership framework, an organizing framework that provides a useful way to distinguish between technical and adaptive challenges and strategies (work) and thus the roles of both patient and practitioner in care. Specific aims are to: (1) Use Adaptive Leadership framework to advance knowledge to understand and ameliorate symptoms, symptom distress, and symptom sequelae using adaptive approaches for people with cognitive/affective changes in chronic illness. (2) Mentor early nursing scientists in conducting research to generate new knowledge for enhancing patients' adaptive abilities for managing cognitive/affective symptoms, symptom distress, and symptom sequelae thus reducing overreliance on technical approaches. (3) Increase research participation of people with cognitive/affective changes and minority health needs by mentoring scientists to tailor research approaches and interventions through refining existing, or creating new, protocols and self-report measures (i.e., Patient-Reported Outcomes Measurement Information System [PROMIS]. (4) Collaborate with the Methods Core to promote learning and collaboration among center investigators through seminars and a journal club focused on conceptualizing adaptive challenges for people with cognitive/affective changes, tailoring research approaches and developing adaptive-focused interventions. The expected long term outcomes in this Core is an increase in the number of nursing scientist prepared to conduct research that promotes adaptive approaches and develops new knowledge for understanding the adaptive challenges of people with symptoms due to cognitive/affective changes.